


something new, something different

by seasparks



Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Give Me!! is a wlw anthem, Smut, they're in like their early 20s now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasparks/pseuds/seasparks
Summary: Frustrated with Itsuki's obliviousness to their advances even after several years of having known each other, Kiria invites Tsubasa over to her place to vent about their mutual crush, with unexpected (at least to them, since they can't see the tags on the fic they're in) results.
Relationships: Kurono Kiria/Oribe Tsubasa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	something new, something different

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsCaravel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsCaravel/gifts).



"No, no, no! Cut!! Itsuki, what are you doing?! If Mamori were here I'd have to cover her eyes to protect her from the display these women are putting on, but your performance has less emotion than the filler arc in season 6 of Dia Witch Iroha!"

Itsuki looked at his feet. "I'm sorry, I guess I don't understand how this is supposed to sell...tortilla chips?"

"We're doing an ad for Noritos," said Kiria from next to Itsuki. The choreography called for her to be close to Itsuki, and she was determined to stay put between takes. "They're triangle-shaped chips. So, the ad features a love triangle. It's simple."

"A-and don't forget the flavor! They're 'all-dressed', and so we're, um, you know..." Tsubasa trailed off, too embarrassed to continue. She was clinging to Itsuki's other arm and halfway hiding behind him; the matching swimsuits that she and Kiria had on were more modest than some of the other clothes she had worn for modeling gigs over the last few months, but she was still shy about having to strip down for an advertisement. Nobody was sure how Maiko had managed to get the go-ahead to film such a racy commercial, but they knew by now not to question the president's business savvy.

"That's what I don't get," said Itsuki, oblivious to the women flanking him. "If they're supposed to be all- _dressed_ chips, why are you getting _undressed_ for the ad? What does 'all-dressed' even _mean_ , anyway?"

Kiria shook her head. "Does it matter, Itsuki? They're just chips."

"No, you're right," he said. "I guess I just don't understand my character."

Barry looked from Kiria to Tsubasa, then to Itsuki. "What do you mean?"

"I've never been in a love triangle before, so I don't get how I'm supposed to act here." Itsuki waited for a response, but Barry's words had failed him, so he continued. "Do I know their characters? Am I nervous about damaging our friendship, or uncomfortable because they're strangers? What's my angle?"

Kiria let go of Itsuki's arm and took a step back. "Well, Barry, it looks like Itsuki is going to need some one-on-one coaching from you before we can meaningfully rehearse. Tsubasa and I will leave you to it." She started picking up the rest of her clothes from the floor and stuffing them into her bag.

Tsubasa jumped. "What? We will? Oh, r-right, of course we will!" She reluctantly let go of Itsuki, gathered her belongings, and dashed out the door with Kiria.

"Are you sure this is okay, Kiria?" asked Tsubasa once they were outside. "Barry usually doesn't like it when we skip out on practice..."

Kiria smirked. "Barry may act like a child sometimes, but the only person in that room who hasn't realized that we're fighting over Itsuki is Itsuki. And besides, I was being realistic when I said we can't get anything out of rehearsal like this. Hopefully Barry can knock some sense into him."

Tsubasa nodded seriously. "You're right...but then what are we going to do with the rest of our day? I've never just skipped out on rehearsal like this, I don't know what to do!" She froze, an expression of horror creeping over her face. "Y-you don't think he's going to tell Ms. Maiko, do you?"

"Relax, Tsubasa. We're allowed to take a break now and then. Besides, I don't know about you, but I've got an infuriating man in my life I'd like to vent about to a friend." Kiria rested her hand on Tsubasa's shoulder and gently squeezed. "You wanna come back to my place for a bit? It's pretty close."

"Oh, no, I couldn't, I don't want to impose on you and your fr...wait...do you mean me?" Tsubasa's eyes lit up. "Are we friends? Am I really friends with _the_ Kiria??" She started skipping forward.

"Honestly, it's no wonder you two are so close; you act just like him sometimes," Kiria said, laughing. "Of course we're friends. We've been friends for years. Now let's go." She started walking toward her apartment, the opposite direction from Tsubasa.

"Yes! Good! Of course!" shouted Tsubasa. She skipped another few times before realizing she was headed the wrong way, then turned around and sprinted to catch up.

* * *

"Here we are. It's not much, but feel free to have a seat on the couch while I get us something to drink."

Tsubasa stared wide-eyed into Kiria's apartment. It was modest and sparsely furnished, but what decorations there were consisted almost entirely of mementos from Kiria's work as an idol. "It's amazing!" she marveled on her way to sit down on the couch. "Ooh, and cozy!"

"Fortuna is like a second family to me," Kiria explained with a small smile. She rummaged around the fridge for a moment, then frowned. "I forgot I don't have company over enough to keep alcohol on hand, but I've got water and, um, some sweet chilled coffee drinks from the cafe in Shibuya. I know that's not much to choose from..."

"You mean the honey cafe au lait?!" Tsubasa turned around, her eyes ablaze. "I didn't know you liked that stuff too! I'd love some!"

"Heh. It figures that we'd have similar tastes in other areas too," said Kiria. She handed Tsubasa her drink, then sat down and opened her own. "A toast," she declared, holding her drink out to Tsubasa. "To family, friends, lovable dumbasses, and partners in suffering."

They clinked their bottles together and each took a big sip. "Wow, it's so good!" Tsubasa said with a huge smile. "I've only ever had the hot version from the cafe!" They sat in silence for a while, each taking sips of their coffee, until Tsubasa added, "So...partners in suffering, huh? I like the sound of that."

"Yeah, well." Kiria put down her drink. "We may technically be rivals for Itsuki's affection, but we still get along just fine. And it's not like he notices us anyway." She frowned. "You've known him way longer than I have; has he always been like this?"

"Honestly, I didn't realize I had feelings for him until high school, so it's hard to tell...if anything, it seems like he's gotten more dense lately. At first I just got jealous when you two would hang out, but I've been more forward lately and I still haven't gotten anywhere!" Tsubasa pouted. "I even mentioned I was getting jealous and he just said something about not wanting to monopolize your time! Can you believe that?"

Kiria thought for a moment. "Yeah, actually, I think I can. That sounds just like him." She laughed, then noticed that Tsubasa was staring at her with a look of awe on her face, causing Kiria to look down at herself in a panic. "What? Did I spill coffee on myself?

Tsubasa quickly looked away, her cheeks turning pale pink. "No, it's nothing...just, you have a cute laugh, is all. Wait, I know! Have you laughed in front of him before? I bet if you did, he'd fall head over heels for you!"

"Y-yes, actually," stammered Kiria. She distracted herself by picking her drink back up and pretending to read the label. "One time he said it reminded him of your laugh, but that was all."

"Really? He really said that?!" Tsubasa grabbed Kiria's free hand. "What else has he said about me? Please, you have to tell me everything!"

"Let's see...he asked me what I thought of your laugh that one time. Mostly he asks how you're doing, though, and how we're getting along. He might be oblivious, but he really does care about you."

"Well?" The intensity of Tsubasa's gaze was enough to startle Kiria for a moment. "What did you tell him?"

"About your laugh, or about how we're getting along?"

"Everything!"

"Fine," said Kiria, giggling. "I agreed that your laugh is cute, and I've told him that you're a beautiful woman, an incredibly talented idol, and a bit of a klutz. I said we're okay, that we had some things to work out, but that I value your friendship and would keep an eye on you when he can't." She gestured at Tsubasa's face with her coffee. "Not that I've been able to keep up much with that, Miss 'I Wear Glasses To Work On A Beach Commercial'."

"H-hey! I just forgot my contact lenses at home, okay? It's not like we were filming today!" said Tsubasa, flustered.

"No, no, it's fine, they look great on you. Besides," Kiria leaned in with a conspiratorial whisper, "some people are into that sort of thing."

Tsubasa's face turned beet red. "That sort of thing? _What_ sort of thing? G-glasses?!"

"Yes, glasses. I have to admit, I'm kind of a fan of them myself." Kiria went back to her careful study of the honey cafe au lait's ingredients label. She was becoming increasingly aware of Tsubasa's hands holding hers, and she had no idea how to process this feeling.

It fell to Tsubasa to break the silence. "So, um...what else do you like?" she ventured.

"I don't fall for people very often, so I'm not sure," admitted Kiria. "If I get along with someone, and they're kind, and we spend enough time together, I'll probably develop some sort of feelings for them."

"Ooh, does that mean you have a crush on me, then?" asked Tsubasa. A look of panic crossed her face as she realized what she said and she pushed herself backwards on the couch, her face flushing red. "H-haha, no, I was j-just kidding..." She trailed off; Kiria had advanced towards her and was staring at her intensely. "U-unless...?"

"I hadn't thought about it before now. I've spent a lot of time thinking about you, and your personality, and your body," Kiria began, making Tsubasa's blush deepen, "but I thought it was all because I was competing with you for Itsuki. Now that I think about you like that, though..."

Tsubasa waved her arms in front of her face. "Waitwaitwaitwaitwait, nonononono let's go back to the part where you're thinking about? My body? I mean obviously I've been thinking about _you_ like that since before we met since you're a mega-hot idol and everything, but you th-th-thinking these things about me?!"

"Well, yes," said Kiria. She shifted her gaze down at Tsubasa's chest; Tsubasa was suddenly very aware that they were both still wearing their swimsuits and nothing else. "Especially your breasts. They're quite lovely."

"Whaaat?! No way!! I mean, sure, they're _big,_ but yours are so perky and firm!" Without thinking, Tsubasa reached her hand out and squeezed Kiria's breast. "See?"

Kiria inhaled sharply. She wasn't prepared for Tsubasa to grope her, but she was even less prepared for how _good_ it felt. Before Kiria could say anything, Tsubasa came to her senses and yanked her hand back. "Oh, no, I'm so sorry, that was completely inappropriate of me, I don't know what I was thinki— _mfff_!" Kiria put her hand over Tsubasa's mouth to cut her off.

"You're fine," Kiria said. "Well, no, you should have asked first, but...I don't mind." She paused, considering something. "Although, if you want to make it up to me..." Before she could second-guess herself, she put her hand on Tsubasa's chest— _above_ her breasts for the time being, thank you very much—and pushed her down onto the couch, straddling Tsubasa with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "...then I suppose it's fair that I get to do the same to you, isn't it?"

Tsubasa's eyes went wide. "I-I mean...i-if you want to, that is, I think I wouldn't mind, or...I might want you to, um...yes," she finally managed, "yes, that does seem fair, and I, um, think I might like that a lot, actually."

Kiria cupped Tsubasa's breast in her hand and gave it a light squeeze. "You know, I couldn't say how many times I've caught myself starting at your chest the last few years. I thought I was jealous of you, but..." she said as she ran her thumb along Tsubasa's breast, searching for the nipple underneath the swimsuit's fabric, "...I wonder if I was actually jealous of Itsuki and the things I imagined him doing to you." 

"Wh-why would you be— _ah!_ —jealous of me, though?" asked Tsubasa, squirming under Kiria's touch.

"Oh? Why, indeed..." Kiria kept kneading Tsubasa's breast while she pondered the question. Then, without warning, she pulled the cups of the other woman's swimsuit to the sides, exposing her breasts. "Well, for starters, you have... _these_ ," she said, emphasizing the last word as she grabbed both breasts and squeezed, eliciting a moan from underneath her.

Underneath Kiria, Tsubasa was staring up with wide eyes over the rims of her glasses, which had slid partway down her nose during the commotion. Kiria tenderly pushed the glasses back up Tsubasa's nose. "There you go," she whispered, then leaned down to plant a soft kiss on Tsubasa's lips. "You're so cute, Tsubasa." Tsubasa blushed and looked to the side, mumbling something Kiria couldn't quite hear. "What was that?"

"You're, umm..." Tsubasa's blush deepened as she mustered the courage to repeat herself. "I said, you're cute, too, so there's nothing to be jealous of...I wish I were half as calm and brave as you, Kiria. I-I'm way too shy to do what you just did."

Kiria snorted. "Me? Brave? All I did was...push you...o-oh..." Her face turned a shade of red to match Tsubasa's as her recent actions caught up to her. She scurried to the other end of the couch to create some space between them, as much for her own benefit as for Tsubasa's, grabbed a pillow, and buried her face in it.

Worried, Tsubasa inched forward. "Kiria? Are you okay?" Kiria mumbled something in response. "I can't hear you, Kiria; is it alright if I come closer?" At Kiria's nod, Tsubasa closed the rest of the distance between them. She rested her hand on Kiria's arm reassuringly. "Did we do too much?" A headshake. "Then what's wrong?"

"It...felt..." Kiria began, peering over the edge of the pillow. "It felt...really, really, um..."

"Shhh, it's okay," Tsubasa said, trying to soothe the woman who had apparently become even more important to her than she had realized. "I'm here for you, Kiria. You can tell me."

Kiria snapped her head up to look at Tsubasa again, determination blazing in her eyes. "It felt really good and I'm not used to it and I'm having a hard time processing it!" she blurted out. "I want to do more but I don't think I can handle such an active role! I'm sorry!"

They looked at each other for a moment, then burst out giggling. Tsubasa squeezed Kiria's arm. "It's okay! That's a completely fine response to have! Especially since, I mean, it's not like either of us saw this coming. Are you sure you're okay to keep going? We don't have to," she asked, then laughed at Kiria's vigorous nodding. "Yay! Now I get to see what you look like underneath me, too!"

"Wait, you...I...wh-what?" Kiria sputtered.

Seeing an opportunity, Tsubasa propped herself up on her arms. "Oh~?" she teased. "Did I accidentally give you my bashfulness along with my cuteness, too~?" She sat up, her face now level with Kiria's. "Do I really have _the_ Kiria blushing at me, wrapped around my finger? Eeheeheehee...a girl could get used to this!"

All traces of shyness were gone from Tsubasa's face, replaced with a look of possessive glee that sent tingles down Kiria's spine. She looked down, self-conscious of how much she was blushing. Tsubasa followed Kiria's gaze down to her own exposed chest. "Oh, that's right. Surely you weren't done with these earlier, hmm? Shall I get you to continue~?"

Kiria had barely nodded her yes before Tsubasa's hand was on the back of her head, pulling her closer. At first she thought Tsubasa was bringing her in for a kiss, but instead of pulling her toward her face, Tsubasa guided her head down to her breasts. "Show me what else your mouth can do," she commanded, and Kiria was more than happy to obey, parting her lips and letting her tongue run over Tsubasa's nipple.

_How long have I wanted this?_ Kiria wondered to herself, but as soon as she heard the first moan escape Tsubasa's lips she decided it didn't matter. Instead, she let herself get lost in the sound of the other woman's voice, and the softness of her breasts, and the unique experience of surrendering control to someone she trusted. It felt like just yesterday she had been the old Kiria: walled off from the world, emotionally repressed, and afraid of everything. The new Kiria was more in touch with her feelings, and what she felt right now was an intense desire to cede command of her body to the colleague, friend, and rival who had earned her trust many times over these past years, and whose thighs she would happily let—

Her train of thought was interrupted by a tug on her hair. Tsubasa was leaning forward now and letting Kiria know she should lean back. "Good girl," Tsubasa said once she was fully on top of Kiria, who moaned more loudly than Tsubasa expected at the praise. She pulled away from Kiria's mouth and shifted back so they were once again face-to-face, their positions reversed from where they were earlier.

"You like being praised?" asked Tsubasa with a happy grin. "I guess I'll have to keep that in mind~" She slid her glasses down her nose and peered over their rim at Kiria, making a mock-serious face. "But right now, it's time to see if I can still learn from you and the performance you just put on for me." She ran a finger down the side of Kiria's neck, traced the line of her collarbone, and slipped it under her swimsuit, dragging a fingernail across her nipple and smiling at the sharp intake of breath this earned.

Tsubasa continued much more deliberately than Kiria had earlier. While she teased a nipple with one hand, she used her other hand to slowly slide a strap of Kiria's swimsuit down her shoulder, following behind it with a trail of soft kisses. Kiria's breath grew ragged, and Tsubasa giggled in response. "I guess that means I'm doing well," she muttered as she finished the first strap. Still moving gently, she shifted her attention to the swimsuit itself and followed the same pattern, pulling down Kiria's top little by little and kissing her breast as she went, listening to Kiria whimper under her touch.

"Is this okay? Can I keep going?" Tsubasa asked.

Kiria took a moment to regain her composure before responding, "Y-yeah...yes, Tsubasa, goddess yes, please give me more..."

"Gladly~" Tsubasa purred. She lowered her head again, an idea forming in her mind. "Now, Kiria," she murmured, trailing kisses down Kiria's stomach, "give me...all of your sweetness..."

Kiria eagerly obliged, wriggling out of her swimsuit bottom, opening her legs wide in invitation, thrusting her hips up to meet her friend's mouth. "Give me, something I don't have," she gasped, her first collaboration with Tsubasa taking on new meaning to her as they reworked the lyrics together in this new setting.

At Kiria's response, Tsubasa ran her hands up the other idol's slender legs and behind her, cupping her ass. "I want to stand out," she whispered, "I want to make you mine," and kissed Kiria again, low enough to get a reaction, high enough to tease.

"Please!" Kiria screamed, "I want it now, so please just give it to me," she managed, thankful that the next line perfectly mirrored her thoughts. Her mind was working slowly, overwhelmed by the unexpected bliss of letting go and giving herself over to Tsubasa. "Please just give it to me," she echoed half-consciously, repeating it over and over as the other woman's lips touched increasingly sensitive skin.

The idol-duo-turned-lovers continued on like this through the night, composing countless new verses to their original collaboration to be forgotten by morning.

* * *

"Try new Noritos All-Dressed! With the combined flavor of sesame seeds, tamari, and bonito adding to classic nori...if you don't get some, you'll be missing out!"

The members of Fortuna Entertainment burst into applause as the commercial on the TV wrapped up with Tsubasa and Kiria's new version of "Give Me!" playing in the background.

"Great job, everyone!" cheered Maiko. She beamed at Tsubasa, Kiria, and Itsuki. "You three really pulled it together! Though I must say, you took it in quite the unconventional direction..." she added with a suggestive eyebrow waggle.

Before Tsubasa or Kiria could try to stammer out a response, Itsuki jumped in. "Once they showed off their chemistry, it just made sense to go this direction. I could probably play a ladykiller if we were in a bind, but I think it went much better for me to play a bumbling fool who drives the girls hitting on him to get together." He winked at Tsubasa. "Don't you agree? And besides, this version went over much better with focus groups."

Maiko giggled. "Well, well, well! Look at our budding mastermind! I must be having a good influence on you, if I say so myself." She turned her attention to Tsubasa and Kiria. "So what happened with you two lovebirds, anyway~?"

"N-Nothing," Kiria muttered in response, looking down at the floor away from the others, "we just—eek!"

Tsubasa grabbed Kiria's arm and pulled her close. "I have an announcement to make!" she stated matter-of-factly, her eyes sparkling. "Kiria and I are lovers now! We bonded while we were working on the commercial, then spent the night together rewriting the version of 'Give Me!' we performed for the ad, and declared our passion for each other!" Kiria buried her face in Tsubasa's shoulder; Tsubasa pulled her close and patted her blushing girlfriend's head.

**Author's Note:**

> \- yeah we end that scene before it gets REALLY explicit but whatever, we got impatient and wanted to post it without having to decide on whether to say "clit" or "vulva" or some euphemism or whatever. decisions are hard.  
> \- there's nothing fishy about the coffee drink, it's just normal coffee and Tsubasa and Kiria are just oblivious to their own feelings for each other  
> \- though in retrospect, we chose it because it's both of their favorite drink (THE ONLY ONE, too!! wtf), and we guess that means they really did, ah, get lucky,,,  
> \- this is for itsCaravel because she told us to write a Tsubasa/Kiria fic and we were more than happy to oblige. Tsubasa/Kiria...good...  
> \- Kiria is a bottom and we will die on this hill


End file.
